Aventura Nocturna
by Mekaku Rigel
Summary: Seto dedice llevar a Kano a un lugar que nadie mas conoce, en medio de la noche, en el bosque. Kano al principio no esta muy convencido, pero como se dice, la curiosidad mato al gato. "-¿A dónde vamos?-" "-A una aventura-" ..."-No puedo ver nada-"


Bienvenidos al Himalaya! (okno xd solo estoy aburrida)

Bien...el primer fanfic en español que subo a esta cuenta .w. no tenia planeado escribir historias en español pero...ya que xd sera un one-shot porque me reuso a escribir fics de capítulos porque nunca los termino .w.

**Aclaraciones: **Kano y Seto aquí tienen 7 años así que no sean malpensados -w- el titulo no tiene nada que ver con lemon o algo así (perdón si los decepcione xd no se me ocurría otro titulo)

**Advertencias: **supongo que tiene errores de algo así que eso... y shounen-ai (o intento de)

!olneturfsiD

* * *

**Aventura Nocturna**

-Kano...-escucha el susurro de alguien...¿de verdad lo estan llamando o solo es parte del sueño?

-Kano- otra vez ese susurro, esta vez no es capaz de creer que sea parte del sueño pues lo están sacudiendo suavemente.

Desubicado, abre los ojos, ve borroso pero distingue a Seto. Se frota los ojos y su vista se aclara.

-¿Qué pasa, Seto?- pregunta en un susurro Kano, mirando a su alrededor, Kido y Ayano aún están durmiendo y afuera sigue oscuro.

-Te quiero enseñar algo, vamos- responde con sencillez el chico de cabellos negros.

Kano frunce el entrecejo y se ladea hacia Kido para despertarla.

-No...no despiertes a nadie más, solo quiero que vengas tú- Seto susurra, mirando el suelo un poco consternado.

Kano arquea una ceja, pero decide no despertar a Kido, después de todo quiere ver lo que sea que Seto le quiere enseñar, además, se siente importante. Usualmente a quien siempre le prestan más atención es a Seto, Kano es la segunda opción.

-Apresúrate, o se darán cuenta- Seto no está impaciente, pero no quiere que Kano se arrepienta de ir con él.

Kano mira por última vez a Kido y Ayano, se están abrazando y es eso lo que lo impulsa a irse con Seto, tal vez luego de eso el chico decida abrazarlo para dormir también, a él nadie nunca lo abraza.

Con cautela, Kano se baja de la cama y Seto sonríe con alivio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Kano, poniéndose los zapatos y su sudadera.

-A una aventura- responde emocionado Seto y Kano lo mira incrédulo.

-No estarás pensando en llevarme al bosque ¿verdad?- a Kano no le gusta ningún lugar fuera del orfanato de noche, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero le tiene cierto miedo.

Seto no responde a su pregunta y camina fuera de la habitación, Kano lo sigue con algo de torpeza, aunque su vista se haya acostumbrado a la oscuridad puede ver poco, cuando Kano sale de la habitación Seto cierra la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, es entonces que Kano se pregunta cuantas veces Seto ha salido de noche para tener tanta destreza.

-Sígueme- Kano no siente que sea una orden, más bien una invitación.

Kano trata de seguirlo, pero se cae luego de dar unos pasos. Gracias al cielo no hace mucho ruido pero Seto lo mira algo decepcionado, se levanta con rapidez y frunce los labios.

-No puedo ver nada- dice con recelo Kano- ¿cómo le haces?-.

-Es la costumbre...-responde Seto y se acerca al rubio.

Kano infla las mejillas frustrado, él también quiere ir.

Seto toma su mano y sigue caminando, Kano no protesta y trata de no quedarse atrás, mira de reojo a Seto, con cierta admiración ¿cómo rayos camina con tanta seguridad?

Al llegar a la puerta para salir del orfanato, Kano casi jura que no podrán salir pero Seto sigue caminando y suelta su mano, se para de puntas para alcanzar el picaporte y abre la puerta.

-¿La dejan sin llave?-pregunta Kano alarmado.

-No, yo ya la había abierto-aclara Seto, señalando algo en la pared lo que Kano supone son las llaves, solo que en la oscuridad no puede ver nada.

Seto deja que Kano salga primero y cierra la puerta despues de salir el. Empiezan a caminar de nuevo y Kano suspira decepcionado al ver que Seto no toma su mano, seguramente es porque la luna y las estrellas lo iluminan todo y sabe que Kano ya puede ver todo a la perfección.

Seto mira cada tanto hacia atrás, sintiendo que en cualquier momento los descubrirán, ciertamente él casi siempre sale en las noches, pero nunca había salido con alguien. Casi se sobresalta cuando Kano lo toma de la mano, no puede negar que está sorprendido pero no dice nada, no le molesta en lo absoluto que ese tipo de cosas pasen.

Kano no pudo evitarlo, su límite fue cuando entraron al bosque. Aquellos extraños sonidos le daban escalofríos, incluso hacían que sintiera una adrenalinda inexplicable y Seto era el único que estaba con él, además que con él se sentía protegido.

-Ne, puedes escalar ¿cierto?- Seto se detiene frente a un árbol, luego de caminar lo que Kano denominaría una eternidad.  
-Creo- responde el rubio examinando el grosor del árbol. Incluso él que no sabe mucho de árboles puede deducir que ese es el tan famoso corazón del bosque.

-Inténtalo, estaré debajo de ti por si te caes- le promete Seto, sonriéndole para animarlo.

Kano no quiere soltar la mano de Seto, pero no le queda de otra. Se suelta y empieza a escalar el árbol, es más fácil de lo que él había supuesto. Luego de unos segundos siente a Seto escalando tras él. Kano se siente nervioso y escala más rápido, sin pensarlo mucho, continúa hasta llegar a ramas suficientemente gruesas, ahí se detiene y se sienta. Seto sigue su ejemplo.

-¿Estás cansado?- Seto no quiere quedarse ahí, pero no quiere sobre esforzar a Kano.

-No- responde en un susurro el más pequeño.

Seto no dice y nada y sigue escalando, Kano no quiere seguir, tiene miedo. Lo sigue por curiosidad y porque no quiere quedarse solo. Suspira aliviado al ver cuando llega a la copa del árbol, ahí encuentra a Seto sentando y se sienta a su lado cansado.

-¿Qué me ibas a mostrar?- pregunta con enojo Kano, sus manos le arden y puede asegurar que tiene muchos rasguños.

Seto se limita a señalar el cielo y Kano dirige su mirada a este. Con asombro contempla las estrellas, nunca había visto tantas en el cielo y por primera vez le parecen de verdad incontables. Lo que más aprecia es la luna roja, nunca la había visto de ese color y de alguna manera, lo hace sentir normal, como si su poder no funcionara bajo la luz de esta.

-¿Por qué esta de ese color?-pregunta Kano, ladeando su cabeza y aferrandose a la rama en la que se sienta.

-No sé...pero era lo que quería enseñarte... Recuerdas hace unos días que me dijiste que querías sentirte normal...¿no te sientes así cuando la ves?- Seto le sonríe y Kano asiente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Seto pensaría en él o se acordaría de algo que él dijera.

-Gracias- dice Kano convencido que lo está diciendo en verdad.

Seto asiente y toma una de las manos de Kano, examinándola y recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos las heridas y cortes que se ha hecho, haciendo que Kano tenga escalofríos.

-Perdón- Seto parece arrepentido de haberlo hecho escalar para ver la luna y las estrellas.

-No es nada- le asegura Kano sonriendo con sinceridad.

Permanecen más tiempo observando el cielo y bajan del árbol cuando sienten demasiado frío.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de dormir, regresemos- indica Seto, empezando a caminar.

Kano sin embargo lo sigue desganado, siente que sus párpados pesan demasiado y puede jurar que sus piernas se han convertido en piedra.

-No puedo- se queja adormilado Kano.

-Te llevaré a caballito- Seto no piensa quedarse en el bosque a pesar de que ya lo ha hecho muchas veces, no quiere que Kano salga lastimado y tenga frío...tampoco quiere que lo reten por su culpa al llegar al orfanato.

Kano no se queja ni se opone, tiene demasiado sueño como para hacerlo. Se sube con cuidado a la espalda de Seto y rodea con sus brazos el cuello de él.

Seto lo levanta sin ningún problema y sostiene las piernas de Kano, emprende el camino de vuelta al orfanato inmediatamente.

-¿Seto?- la voz de Kano no es más que un susurro a esas alturas.

-¿Si?- Seto ladea la cabeza para observarlo y se encuentra con los ojos de Kano casi cerrados.

-Prométeme que volveremos a salir así otra vez- le pide Kano, apoyando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de

Seto.

-Prometido- dice con suavidad Seto.

Kano sonríe antes de cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, en lo primero que piensa es que si todo fue un sueño, pues nota que esta en la cama donde siempre duerme, esa preocupación se borra al notar lo brazos de Seto rodeándolo, se da cuenta que el devuelve el abrazo.

Piensa en soltarse, pero tiene mucho sueño y el sol aún no ha salido. Se acomoda mas en el pecho de Seto con una sonrisa traviesa, se siente demasiado bien y cierra los ojos, se duerme pensando en la promesa que Seto le hizo, esperanzado que no la rompa.

* * *

Le finale(?)

Perdón si no les gusto .w.

Todo es bienvenido(?


End file.
